


Demasiado tarde

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Rowena tiene pocas esperanzas de encontrar a su hija. Todo se derrumba cuando le llega un mensaje con su fatídico destino.





	Demasiado tarde

Enrollas el pergamino que llevas entre manos. Tus pensamientos están demasiado lejos en este momento y no puedes concentrarte más que en la búsqueda incesante de tu única hija. Jamás pudiste pensar que tú fueras la responsable de su marcha.

Suplicas a los cuatro vientos que tu viejo amigo consiga encontrarla. Hace ya demasiados días que se marchó y parecen una eternidad. ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Tan lejos se marchó?

Helga llega hasta tu despacho sin apenas aliento. Trae algo entre sus manos que te entrega con nerviosismo. Es una nota, pero desconoces quién es el autor. Te derrumbas en el instante en que lees su terrible pérdida.

Ya no podrás decirle cuán importante era para ti.

Ya no podrás contemplar más la belleza de su risa.

Ya no podrás sentir el calor de sus abrazos.

Ya no podrás admirar su bondad infinita.

Ya no podrás hacer nada porque es demasiado tarde para todo eso.


End file.
